


The Death of a Diamond

by jbhughes54enwiler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: This is not related in any way to my David and the Crystal Gems story, other than being based on the same fandom.  This is an idea I had floating around in my head for some time, and I decided to make a little mini-story about it.  The premise is this: What if the humans remembered the Gem War, and were determined to defeat the Gems if they came back to invade again?  What kind of terrifying weapons would mankind develop in the race for survival against the Gem people?  Written as a sort of legend or story passed down over generations, this two-pager offers a glimpse into a world where the "puny organics" decide they're through being played around with.  Enjoy.
Kudos: 5





	The Death of a Diamond

**The Death of a Diamond**

Once upon a time, the race of Gems sought to spread their idea of perfection across the universe. Many unfortunate species who crossed their path were erased, swiftly and without mercy.

One day, a Gem called Pink Diamond descended onto a planet called Earth, at first to destroy it, but soon she fell in love with the life that grew wild on her planet, and sought to protect it.

The Diamond started a war against her own people to ensure the safety of the land from further Gem encroachment. With a curious native, intelligent, organic species known as humans fighting alongside her Gem armies, victory seemed all but certain.

But the other Diamonds, in their absence of mercy, unleashed a terrible power on Earth, which turned the Gems fighting for Pink Diamond into terrible beasts. Pink and her closest friends survived the blast, but the humans were left alone to defend themselves against their former allies, and though they emerged victorious, the humans were badly hurt, and soon, they became angry.

Outraged that Gems had seemingly turned against them, they exiled the dejected Pink Diamond and her remaining Crystal Gems to a remote island far out in the ocean. The other Diamonds, thinking they had destroyed the rebellion, then temporarily retreated to regroup and plan their next, final invasion of Earth.

Many millennia passed...

Yellow Diamond, feeling she was ready to begin the renewed invasion of Terra, began to send her armies to scout ahead for her big conquest.

None returned, without even a single word back to Homeworld about what they had found. Baffled, Yellow decided to send a massive legion, with herself leading it, and go take Earth by force.

The Gems had underestimated humanity's will to survive, and their quick technological progress in the thousands of years since the first invasion. Humanity kept the memory of the Gem War alive throughout their history, and were constantly preparing for the return of the Diamonds.

They constructed seven large orbiting fortresses called Armories. They also built an army of autonomous combat drones called Guardian Wings. And on the fateful day when Gems returned to annihilate mankind, the humans... Were ready.

The ensuing battle was unlike anything neither mankind nor Gemkind had ever witnessed before. The humans fought back with a ferocity the likes of which the Gems were not prepared for. The Guardian Wings were tasked with keeping the Gem warships away from Earth, as the Armories' powerful turrets unleashed a relentless attack on their terrible foe.

As the losses on the Gem side of the conflict began to reach unheard-of levels, Yellow Diamond herself, in her pride, attempted a direct assault on the lead Armory. But the humans were prepared, and they had a secret weapon.

The Diamond-Killer.

There was only one of its kind on Earth, having been crafted for the express purpose of swiftly and mercilessly felling Diamonds. By the time Yellow realized she was running into a trap, it was too late.

Yellow Diamond left her ship to unleash her power on the Armories. The space stations broke their orbit and formed into a ring in front of Yellow.

"All the better to destroy them all at once!" She proudly huffed.

Those were her last words.

You see, the Diamond-Killer is a weapon built in seven parts. In an ironic parody of the Gems' fusion ability, the Armories are designed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. And when the combining process was complete, Yellow found herself faced with a gigantic ring-shaped contraption more than a hundred times her size.

Yellow shot peals of her lightning at the weapon, not knowing that the Diamond-Killer was using her power as fuel for itself. With each teravolt she shot into the ring, the more the Diamond sealed her fate.

And when Yellow had exhausted her power, the Armory Ring struck. A flash of light visible from across the solar system blasted straight for Yellow Diamond's gem. Countless petavolts of energy effectively atomized the core of her being, and in less than a nanosecond, she was gone.

The remaining Gems on the battlefield were dumbstruck. Their leader, gone in a flash. The being many of them considered invincible, reduced to nothing, and by the creation of an organic species, no less. First Pink, now Yellow. For the first time in their species' history, the Gems were collectively afraid. If the humans had destroyed a Diamond with such finality, such _ease,_ how could any of the rest of them possibly stand against their weaponry?

Their figurative tails tucked tightly between their legs, Gemkind beat a hasty and terrified retreat from Earth. And for centuries, no Gem dared to set foot in their solar system. That is, until White Diamond finally left her own head for the first time in eons and decided to attempt to finish what her late sister had started. Little did she know... The humans had still not forgotten. Had still not forgiven. But that story is for another time.


End file.
